


Come Back to Bed

by AnneWolfe



Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 AnneWolfe [11]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Cleaning, Cold Bed, Cuddling & Snuggling, House Cleaning, Laundry, M/M, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneWolfe/pseuds/AnneWolfe
Summary: Baz wants to cuddle Simon, but Simon has other plans.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 AnneWolfe [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025661
Kudos: 41
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	Come Back to Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11 Carry On Countdown. I don't have much to say, but here is this short story from Baz's perspective.

I wake up and immediately notice that Simon is not in bed. It's cool, so I know that he hasn't been here for a little while. I listen for a minute and hear him moving in the other room. 

Hauling myself out of bed, I go check on him. I wonder why he is up.

Simon sitting at the counter, folding laundry. 

I walk up behind him, slide my arms around his waist and lean my head on his shoulder. 

"Why are you up?"

"It's not that early, it's only five."

"Huh," I huff, "Come back to bed. It's a vacation day. I want to sleep for another four hours and the bed is cold. I need you to warm me up."

Simon shifts in my arms as he reaches for a stack of shirts to put in my laundry basket. The muscles in his shoulder stretch and I kiss the mole on his neck. 

"Why are you doing laundry? You don't even fold your own clothes, let alone mine."

He pauses what he is doing and says, "We just have a long list of hours work to get done. You are always working so you don't have much time and you always complain that I don't do enough."

I sigh and kiss his neck again. "Love, it's my vacation day. I don't get many of those. I want to spend it cuddling with my beautiful boyfriend. The house can wait. I will forgive your slobinly ways if you come back to bed with me," I kiss his neck again and he hums. 

"Fine, but you can't complain about the state of the house."

"I won't," I say and unwrap myself from him. 

Simon crawls under the sheets and I tuck myself against him. Instantly the bed feels warmer. His wing drapes over us and his tail snakes around my thigh. 

He smells like brown butter and laundry detergent. I tuck my nose against his neck and he hums. 

Later I wake up and Simon is gone again. Ugh.

I pull myself out of bed. I find Simon wiping the stove down. He hates doing that. 

I look around the house and my mouth almost drops open. The house is more clean than I have seen it months, practically since we moved in. 

"Simon," is all I manage to get out. 

He jumps a little, and turns around. 

"Simon!"

"Yeah."

"Simon."

"Uhm, are you ok?"

"You cleaned the house!"

"Yeah, I wanted to do something nice for you."

"Thank you," I say as I walk over to him. I slide my arms around his waist and pick him up, spinning him in a circle. 

When I set him down, he reaches up and kisses me.

"I really love you," he murmurs against my mouth. 

"I love you too, Love."


End file.
